


down for the ride

by insunshine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insunshine/pseuds/insunshine
Summary: Zach and Auston hang out after the NHL Awards.





	down for the ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/gifts).



> The third and final birthday ficlet for the wonderful @gigantic's birthstravaganza. I love you, buddy. I hope you enjoy reading this nonsense as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Edited by the absolutely smashing @asmallbluedot, and titled by a lyric in Xtina's "Fighter".

“It’ll be a tight squeeze,” Auston says, because one of them has to be the voice of reason. 

“Don’t care,” Zach says, tongue poking out of his mouth. His knees are on either side of Auston’s thighs, and he’s naked. They’re _both_ naked, but Zach’s nakedness is almost obscene, with the way his stomach muscles are rippling, and pre-come is dripping off the head of his dick.

“I’m just saying,” Auston says, voice weak when Zach leans forward to bite the meat of his shoulder, his hand jacking the both of them, dicks pressed tightly together. They hiss in unison, and Zach pulls back enough to grin at him. His teeth flash bright white, even in the darkness of the room. Auston can’t help smiling back at him. 

“Do you not want to fuck me?” Zach asks, dropping back so that his ass is nestled against Auston’s thighs. He’s compact, but not exactly heavy, and Auston’s hands move without his permission, coming up to grip his sides. 

“That’s not what I said.”

“It’s kind of what you said,” Zach says, because he’s always liked to argue for the sake of arguing. They can read each other’s minds sometimes, Auston’s pretty sure, because Zach grins at him, deking in close again to bump their mouths together. His lips are chapped, and Auston chases the sensation. “Makes things spicy, riling you up.”

“That’s great,” Auston says, rolling his eyes, like his hands aren’t burning with the feel of Zach’s skin, like his own skin won’t be singing for days, just because he got to be here, doing this. “Some boyfriend you are, man. Pissing me off just to make me fuck you harder.”

Zach laughs. He’s a full body, full-throated laugher, and when they’re pressed together from head-to-toe like this, it’s hard not to want to laugh with him. “I just want to get you to fuck me. We can work out the details later.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to,” Auston says, and Zach rolls his eyes. “There’s a bed, literally, like, two feet behind you. We could just do it on the bed, and I wouldn’t have to worry about straining the thigh muscles of CBJ’s defensive darling.”

“Your dick is big enough that there’ll be enough of a strain, babe,” and he’s teasing, obviously, voice dry, but he also reaches his palm out, cupping Auston’s cheek in his hand. “Besides, I’m not skating for the next few weeks.”

“That’s not really the point,” Auston mumbles, but it’s not exactly a no. He’s not even sure why he’s resisting so hard. Zach will win this argument, the same way he always does, they’ll have mind-blowing sex, and then have to go their separate ways for the next two months. He lets out a sigh, but doesn’t move. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be, anyway.

He’s not sure how long they spend like that, Zach holding onto him. 

“If you want to do it on the bed, we can do it on the bed,” Zach says, giving up uncharacteristically easily. “I can still ride you against the headboard, huh?” 

Zach moves like he’s getting up, and he looks like he’s serious. He’s not doing it for show, and that’s what makes Auston grab onto his hips again. 

“Let’s just do it here,” he says, rushing the words out. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous all of the sudden, but his pulse is skyrocketing. He can feel his heart going nuts in his chest.

“You sure?” Zach asks, but he’s grinning again, and Auston wants to kiss him more than he wants to argue, so he’s counting that as a win. 

“Yeah, I’m fucking sure. See if I ever try taking care of you ever again.”

Zach laughs, and it’s a full bodied one again, except this time, Auston’s not holding on tight enough, because he ends up sliding to the hotel room floor with a muffled thump. For a second, he’s silent. He looks completely startled, and Auston’s scrambling to his feet to lift him up, or to help, and then he’s laughing all over again, falling back entirely, his shoulders shaking against the carpet. 

“So, when you said you were done taking care of me, you really meant it, huh?” he asks. When Auston kneels onto the carpet next to him, he grins. 

“It’s not my fault you leaned back too far,” Auston argues, even though he hadn’t meant to let Zach fall at all.

“Yeah, that’s what it is,” Zach says, grinning again. “I’m never going to believe you didn’t push me, at least a little bit.”

“Zach, I wouldn’t,” Auston begins, but it doesn’t matter what the rest of the sentence would have been, because Zach surges forward, kissing him again. 

His hands come up to Auston’s face, holding onto either side of it, and he tastes salty and familiar, and the same as he always has. Auston could kiss him for hours, for days, and never get sick of chasing this familiarity. 

Zach slides his arms over Auston’s shoulders, curving around him like a chain. Their chests bump together, nipples brushing. Auston hisses against Zach’s mouth, always a little sensitive there, and Zach seems to take that as cue to reach forward and tweak one, rolling the nub between his fingers. 

“Don’t, fuck, c’mon, man. You know if you keep doing that, I’m going to shoot off soon.”

“Shoot off like a rocket,” Zach mumbles against his mouth, pressing just a little harder.

“Fuck,” Auston whispers, squeezing his eyes shut. “Can’t fuck you in the stupid arm chair if you make me come this early, Z.”

“Mmm,” Zach grunts against his mouth, pulling away slightly, and dropping his hand. “We’re going to explore that, later.”

Auston smiles at him, standing and tugging him to his feet. He’s an inch taller; he could probably carry Zach somewhere if he needed to, but it wouldn’t be as easy as the movies make it look. 

“You have an 8:30 flight home with your folks,” he says. “I don’t know when you’re going to find this mythical later, unless you mean our two weeks in August.”

Zach’s face falls for a second, just one, before that blinding grin is back again. “You’re acting like I don’t have you naked on Skype every other night, Matthews. I bet I can get you to come with just your hands on your nipple next week.” 

Auston doesn’t bother arguing. “Bet you could,” he agrees. “But they wouldn’t be _your_ fingers.” 

“Semantics,” Zach says, pushing him back into the chair. The lube is behind them on the bed, and Zach presses one knee between Auston’s spread thighs and twists back to get it. Auston watches his body, the sinuous way he moves, and feels like he can never get enough.

“You could just get up,” Auston says, breathless.

Zach grins at him over his shoulder, and cheers when he grabs the bottle, holding it up like a trophy. 

“Maybe in my next life I’ll be one of those dolls with the stretchy arms.”

He settles himself against Auston’s lap again, leaning forward to kiss him quick. It’s a small kiss, a hello kiss, and out of everything, Auston misses their easy familiarity more than anything. It’s the kind of kiss he could get used to.

“It doesn’t have to be in the next life,” Auston says conversationally, as he holds his fingers out for Zach to drip the lube onto. “You can donate your body to science when you’re done playing hockey.”

“Will you come visit me when I’m a sideshow experiment?” Zach asks, scooting forward and digging his chin against Auston’s shoulder again. 

It’s a precarious position. They should have just done this part on the bed, but Auston can’t bring himself to complain anymore, not when he has so much of Zach pressed against him, and there’s even more for him to reach and explore. 

“I promise,” he says solemnly, and then, “You want me to start with two or with one?” 

Zach hums against his shoulder, and Auston feels his skin start singing again. His body feels like it’s singing whenever they’re together. 

“Start with two, but go up to four, huh? It’s been a minute since I’ve done this.” 

Auston nods, holding onto Zach with his free hand. The other makes its way down his body easily. With the way Zach is positioned, it doesn't take him long to find what he’s looking for. He takes some time to press up and around the entrance, listening to the way Zach sighs and responds. 

“Remember to push out,” Auston says, and Zach rumbles assent against his shoulder. “Don’t want to hurt you, Z.” 

“Feels like a massage,” Zach mumbles. “S’nice.”

Auston tries not to grin too broadly, pressing a kiss to the side of Zach’s head and starting the slow slide inside him. 

“Fu—uck,” he mumbles, and Auston echoes him. It’s so _warm_. The sensation isn’t something he could forget, but sense memory and the actual feeling of being inside of Zach working together are a little overwhelming. 

“You okay?” Auston asks, gritting the words past his teeth. 

“Mmmhmm,” Zach agrees, melting bonelessly against him the deeper Auston’s fingers go. “Missed you,” he mumbles, turning his head so they can kiss, even though the angle’s awkward.

“Love you,” Auston says, and Zach smiles at him, bigger than ever. He squeezes his muscles, tightening over Auston’s fingers. “You ready for another one?”

It takes Zach a second to answer, and Auston takes that as an opportunity to twist his fingers around, stretching him as much as possible.

“I kinda wish you could just fuck me now,” he mumbles, his voice scratchy and annoyed. “Wish you weren't so responsible.”

“I just don't want to hurt you,” Auston whispers.

It's the last thing he'd ever want to do, and they could get hurt every day at work with no warning at all. It's not something he lets himself think about much, or he'd never be able to watch Zach’s games at all.

“You won't,” Zach says, lifting his head and smiling again, a little unfocused. “m’ready for number three. Want you to fuck me, Aus. Miss having you inside me all the time.”

“Fuck, fuck,” Auston grunts, his chest tight as he reaches around Zach’s body to grab the lube bottle again and dripping more on to his hand. 

He has to move his first two fingers out to slide in the third, and Zach makes a small, hitching moan at the additional stretch.

“You okay?” he asks, and Zach nods. Auston can feel the heat radiating off his cheeks from where they're pressed together.

“I'm great, Auston. I just want you to fuck me. Now.”

Auston’s laugh is surprised right out of him. “I will. I will. Patience.”

“If you call me Grasshopper, I'm out of here.”

“Yeah, like you could get up right now.” 

Zach lifts his head again, only one of his eyes visible. “Don't push me.”

Auston takes the moment of distraction to add his fourth finger. Zach drops his head, moaning again, even louder this time. Auston watches him, how his eyes are shut tight, his bottom lip tucked beneath his teeth. His mouth is red and bitten.

“Z,” Auston says, and Zach just shakes his head.

“Fucking move,” he says. “Move, I can't.”

“Okay,” Auston says. “Okay, okay, here we go.” He eases his fingers out, and Zach pushes his palms against Auston’s shoulders for balance. 

“Love you,” Zach says, holding his palm out for Auston to squeeze more lube into, and then reaching back behind himself to slick Auston’s dick.

He steadies the both of them, squeezing the base and sinking down slightly, the head of Auston’s dick catching his rim.

“Fuck,” he hisses again. 

“Fuck,” Auston agrees, and then Zach is sinking. 

It's not an easy slide. It's been a while for them both, so Zach’s body accepts him slowly. 

“You okay?” Auston asks. “How do you—how are you feeling?”

Zach has to un-bite his lip to say, “You ask me again, and I'm leaving.” 

Auston grins at him. “I want to see you try.”

“Fuck me,” Zach mumbles. “Please, just. Fuck.” His voice peters out as Auston rolls his hips up. 

They've done this so many times before, and it feels like dancing, or maybe riding a bike. It feels like he's never done anything else, but like this is the first time, too. It's always like this, maybe because they don't live in the same place, and it's always such a goddamn gift.

“Can,” Zach mumbles. “C’mon, man. Harder. Jerk me off, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Auston mumbles. “Yeah, okay.” 

It takes a second for him to get his wits, leaning back lower in the chair, so he can squeeze Zach’s hip with one hand and jack him off with the other. 

Half a dozen strokes later and Zach's coming, curling over himself and spurting against Auston’s stomach.

“Fuck,” he groans. “Fuck, you're so good.”

“ _You're_ so good,” Auston breathes. It’s not enough to enough to explain how incredible Zach is, but Auston barely has those words when he's sober, let alone now when he's sex drunk and overwhelmed.

He's as still as he possibly can be for a while, but he can't quite help the small, circular thrusts of his hips. 

“Can I,” he groans. “Fuck, can I keep going?”

Zach doesn't lift his head, but Auston can feel him nod, thank god. He thrusts up, using Zach’s body in all the ways he's ever wanted.

It doesn't take much longer, especially since Zach works with him, grinding his hips down as Auston moves up. He's coming before he can articulate it, not warning Zach until he's halfway done.

“Sorry for not pulling out,” he mumbles once he's caught his breath. He can feel his whole body blushing, especially when Zach starts laughing at him.

“You know I don't mind,” he says, rubbing his cheek against Auston’s chest. “I like it. It's not like you're not sticky, too.”

They both look down at the mess on their stomachs, and when Zach starts laughing this time, Auston joins in. 

Zach settles against him again, curling his arms around Auston’s waist. 

“Think you can go again, if we nap for an hour?”

Auston leans in, pressing a kiss to Zach’s forehead. “Babe, for you, I could go twice.”


End file.
